Thoughts of the Past
by RuthieBelle
Summary: A Round-Robin story wherein FallenBelle and RuthieGreen take turns writing a story. We've agreed to a basic plot, the main objective of each chapter, and the who did it. All other details and possible plot twists will be handled and responded to as it is written.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thoughts of the Past

Rating: Teen for suggestive matters

Notes: So, this is what happens when FallenBelle and RuthieGreen decide it would be fun to write a Round Robin story wherein we take turns responding to the chapter before. FallenBelle will primarily be writing the chapters featuring Julia's POV, and RuthieGreen will be primarily writing William's POV. We've agreed to a basic plot, the main objective of each chapter, and the who did it. All other details and possible plot twists will be handled and responded to as it is written.

Disclaimer: We don't own Murdoch Mysteries. We promise not to break the characters, and we'll put them back when we're done.

* * *

The teacart delivered and the dinner taken away, Julia had just settled down with a new novel that promised to be intriguing. " _The Late Mattia Pascal"_ was about an unhappy man given a new opportunity at life when he is erroneously declared dead, and seizes the chance to begin anew free of previous mistakes and entanglements.

William, on the other hand was at his workbench soldering pieces together for his latest idea, an automatic tea maker, wherein the device would brew a pot of tea at a specific time set on the alarm clock. Julia didn't see where it was that much trouble to brew a pot oneself, but since William was keen to automate as many things as possible, she let him be.

Besides, she rather enjoyed the sight of his backside as he hunched forward for the intricate task. She also liked watching him work, and just then, she noted that he was talking himself through a problem, another detail she found endearing. Normally very observant, William was anything but when he was in inventor mode.

Sighing, she glanced back at her novel and shifted in her chair, debating if whether or not she was in the proper mindset for a book right now, or if it would be better she indulge in the gossip columns and try to guess which poor soul the writer might be talking about this time. Also, she was just happy that she didn't feature in the columns as much as she used to or that William didn't get dragged in there very often either as it was far more embarrassing for him than it was for her. Putting the book aside, she had decided to reach for the newspaper when a knock disturbed their cozy evening.

Groaning, she walked towards the door to open it. An unscheduled visitor at this hour could only mean the Constabulary, though she hoped she were wrong. Opening the door, she was greeted by Constable Eldridge, who waited patiently with his helmet tucked under his arm. William was still distracted by whatever gadget that he was working on, and hadn't even noticed that anyone was at the door.

"Good Evening Doctor, I hate to disturb you, but there's been a murder, and you and the Detective are both needed," he apologetically said, mindful that he was disturbing their evening.

"William? Did you catch any of this?" she asked, turning to her husband behind her.

She saw his shoulders sag as he set down his tool. "We'll be right down, Constable," he replied.

* * *

Neither had asked where the crime scene was, but just stepped into the carriage. Soon Julia recognized "The Ward" as it was known, and hoped that they weren't about to find that their victim was a child, as child mortality was all too high down here. They rode in companionable silence, neither saying much, but William held Julia's hand on the way, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. Soon thereafter, they pulled up outside a large house just off Dundas St.

"A brothel," William murmured. _He would know, he's certainly worked cases down here often enough,_ she thought to herself. Relieved that it wasn't a child, she immediately sought to bring a bit of levity to the situation. "Do you think some of the madam's clients dueled it out over the affections of a favorite lady," she teased.

"A nice open and shut case _would_ be nice," William responded with a smile.

Helping her outside of the carriage, William wasted no time getting to business.

"What have you George?"

"According to his friend and companion, the victim's name is Joseph Walters, a physician from Ottawa, sir," George informed them as they walked towards the corpse.

Almost immediately, Julia's senses were set on edge. _Lots of men by that name…neither name is terribly uncommon_ , she reminded herself as she looked at the face and felt her heart drop into her stomach as she recoiled in horror at recognizing the victim. _Oh my God…it is him!_

"Julia?" William asked in concern. "Are you all right?"

Temporarily speechless, Julia struggled to find her voice while nodding. She wasn't all right at this very second, but she would be.

"I know this man, William," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Who is he? Shall I call another coroner?" William asked, worry etched in his brow.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "No, just a shock is all. I just wasn't expecting it," she replied, tucking her skirt behind her as she knelt down to begin her tasks. _Just follow procedure, Julia. No need to look at his face, or think about anything else,_ she reminded herself.

"Are you sure, Julia? I don't mind…" he began

"No, William. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job," she curtly replied as she continued her tasks.

"Very well, then, Doctor," he pronounced as left her side to begin his own task of interviewing witnesses.

Taking a moment to look at his face, she noted the lines around his eyes that hadn't been there previously and the tanned skin that had been exposed to the elements countless times. _He always did love the outdoors,_ she thought to herself as she noted that his black hair was now touched with the slightest streaks of gray and how his laughing brown eyes would never twinkle again.

Getting a hold of herself, she pushed all thoughts of nostalgia out of her mind and carried on performing her duty.

* * *

In the carriage on the way home, William filled her in on some of the specifics of the case, at least those given by his friend, John Smithers, thankfully a man Julia did not know.

"According to Mr. Smithers, Joseph Walters was a prominent Ottawa physician, and along with his family, was on his way to Niagara Falls for a brief, late summer vacation with his family. They had stopped in Toronto for a few days to visit the Smithers Family and for Dr. Walters to handle some important business affairs here in Toronto," he commented after he had helped her into the cab.

"Clearly those important business affairs included visiting a brothel," Julia bitterly scoffed.

Looking at her strangely, William nodded, choosing to say nothing for now. "Yes, well Mr. Smithers and I will have to disagree what constitutes important business. I've sent Constable Richmond to accompany Mr. Smithers home and help inform the widow. Mr. Smithers has agreed to bring Mrs. Walters into the station tomorrow morning for an interview," William offered.

"Did anyone see anything?" Julia asked.

"Not specifically. A slight figure in a black cloak approached the two men as they were leaving the brothel and shot at Dr. Walters. It seems that Mr. Smithers was far too shocked, too inebriated, and worried about his friend to catch a good glimpse of the shooter, who quickly disappeared down an alleyway," William added.

But noting her quiet countenance, William pulled Julia closer and put his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"How are you doing, Julia? You said you knew him…are you all right?"

"I knew him long ago, William…back in my youth. I'll be fine, I'm just shocked is all," she explained, squeezing his knee and hoping that he would leave it at that.

Thankfully, he did just that, instead choosing to kiss the top of her head. Once home and back in their suite, Julia quickly disrobed, leaving a trail of clothes behind her as she walked through the suite. Unfortunately, it was far too late and she was too tired to make love, but instead of dressing for bed, she opted for nothing at all, wanting to feel the cool linen against her skin and enjoy the beautiful fall weather.

Not saying anything, William stood there and wordlessly watched her. He quickly followed suit as he disrobed and as he reached for his pajamas, Julia slightly shook her head. Laughing softly, he tossed them aside and slipped beneath the covers to join her in her natural state and she quickly laid her head on his chest. Sleep came quickly for William, but despite her fatigue, her mind raced with memories and various thoughts. Yet William's presence and scent reassured her and kept her relatively calm as she laid her head on his bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So, Murdoch! We got ourselves another high profile murder under seedy circumstances," Inspector Brackenreid greeted his detective with the front page of the _Toronto Tattler_ unfolded to reveal the headline. " _Doctor Done In Near Dundas Den of Iniquity with Derringer_. Where do they get all this clap-trap?" he said disgustedly. "Do they have the facts right?"

"Yes, sir." It was getting to be a regular occurrence to be greeted by the inspector waving a newspaper at him. William had heard the story being hawked by newsboys as he rode in this morning and had braced for it. "Although it was a side street just off Dundas. Twenty-two Derringer would be my guess by the bullet and description of the eye witness."

"A 'muff-pistol' then? Your initial report does say the shooter was a 'slight' individual- do you think it was a woman? I bet it's the wife, after chasing her husband down outside a bordello." Brackenreid smiled a moment before getting serious again.

"I am having Mrs. Walters brought in for an interview this morning while Julia examines the body. We are looking into possible motives, including that he was shot by mistake. Mr. Smithers, the victim's companion and our witness, are similar in appearance and both wore the same colour coat last evening."

After getting a 'carry on' from his superior, William hung his hat then sorted his mail at his desk in a contemplative mood, concerned a bit about Julia's odd behavior and tired eyes this morning, and he wondered if it was connected to her reaction to Dr. Walters' death. She'd done an autopsy on her own father, he reasoned, so William trusted Julia could perform admirably in this case. Besides, cause of death was not in question and neither was the caliber of the gun used, since Julia extracted the bullet on scene last night. William had already assigned constables to pull files for any similar crimes and just finished his own examination of the bullet for striations when he was interrupted.

He was surprised that Constable Richmond announced Mrs. Walters was here, a full hour early. "She says she wants to get it over with, sir. Her son is here with her for support."

William rose to greet her. "Mrs. Walters. Let me say I am so sorry for your loss." Mrs. Walters was about Julia's height and clouring with blue eyes, clear skin and blonde hair; but where Julia was willowy, Clarice Walters was stout. Underneath her fine eyes, she bore dark circles and she had the forced upright posture of a corset pulled too tightly.

Her son, Joseph Jr, whom William took to be in his early teens, was dark haired with light brown eyes much like his father, but he had his mother's nose and mouth. The young man stood protectively by his mother. "Are you apologizing on behalf of the whole city of Toronto?" he asked bitterly.

"Hush, Joseph," she ordered. "I am here, detective. How many I help you? I wish to take my husband home, out of your city and back to his beloved Ottawa as soon as possible."

William admired her straight-forward manner. _No vapors for this woman, I'd wager._

"I have some question for you for our investigation. I think perhaps they are best conducted in private…" William looked meaningfully at Joseph Jr.

Mrs. Walters frowned slightly. "Joseph, please wait in the vestibule. I have business to conduct. And close the door, would you?"

William was already thinking the widow had an eminently sensible nature-for instance she wore no ostentatious black widow's weeds. Implacably protecting her son also raised his opinion of her, thereby placing her higher in the category of possible suspect as well. In his experience the spouse was always the best place to start when looking for a motive for murder, and he was mindful of the inspector's earlier quip.

When Mrs. Walters was satisfied her son was out of earshot she began.

"My son, indeed my whole family now knows that my husband was shot outside a house of ill repute. Thanks to that rag you people call a newspaper, this whole town knows!" Her voice rose slightly before she calmed herself with a breath to continue. "I blame Mr. Smithers for luring my husband to his demise and Toronto for being the crime ridden cesspool that my friends in Ottawa always said it was."

"Again, my condolences Mrs. Walters." William responded, ignoring her charge. "Mr. Smithers has told us about your trip to visit with him and his family, and that you planned to vacation in Niagara Falls afterwards. Was this a spontaneous trip?"

"Hardly. Because of my husband's medical practice and our children's school, it was in the works for months," she answered.

"Can you tell me about the nature of the business he was conducting in Toronto? With whom he might have met?"

"No. I cannot. I knew he was going to have dinner with Mr. Smithers and I expected them to be back late. I spent the evening with his sister in their home and went to bed about ten o'clock after seeing to my children. As for my husband's business in Toronto—I have no specific idea, other than he was always interested in new technology. I believe he might have been thinking of investing in a medical device company."

William noticed she provided an alibi for herself already. "Can you think of anyone at all who might have had a quarrel with your husband? Anyone with a motive to do him harm? A patient or a patient's family perhaps?"

"My husband was well regarded, Detective Murdoch. His patients loved him…"

He heard the standard, expected answer and pressed on. "Anyone else in the community? Someone he has a business arrangement with perhaps, either in Ottawa or Toronto?"

She shifted in her chair a fraction. "My husband was a good provider, detective, and I never questioned his financial affairs, but I will have his calendar sent around to you if you think it will help."

"That would be very much appreciated. You say you blame Mr. Smithers in your husband's death. Can you be more specific?"

Her composure faltered. "I never thought he would take my husband carousing. If I had known…If I had known that was their plans for the evening I would have objected, you can be sure."

William asked a few other questions, trying to build a possible case against her. Alibi aside, one problem was that no one would ever mistake her for a 'slight' individual. She was offended but eventually agreed to a search of her possessions and to delay returning to Ottawa for a day or two. Eventually there was nothing left to do but have her identify her husband's body for the record. He offered her a kind word and a warning about what she will behold before phoning Julia so she would be ready to receive them.

William considered what he had gleaned from his interview as they left the station house to walk across the laneway. While superficially cooperative, the widow was singularly unrevealing. William was not sure if that was because she was naive about her husband affairs—or all too knowing. He was going to observe her confronting her husband's corpse to see if it gave him any more insight.

"Mrs. Walters, all you have to do is confirm this was your husband and you are free to leave." William escorted her down the ramp and was preparing to introduce her to Julia, who was standing patiently by the sheet-draped gurney, when the widow balked. He paused, understanding that many individuals lose heart when it comes to looking at a loved one in the starkness of an autopsy bay. "Mrs. Walters, if you need to take a moment…" he offered kindly.

Instead he saw her staring, not at the body of her husband but straight into Julia's face. Julia, in turn was looking back with a quizzical expression.

"Julia Ogden," Mrs. Walters breathed.

"Yes?" Julia said tentatively, leaving her post by the body and coming forward. The hair stood out on the back of her neck and her stomach ran cold as the woman clinging to her husband's arm came into focus. "Clarice Dowd?"

William read momentary surprise, followed by pleasure and then distress in rapid succession on Julia's face. Clearly the women knew each other, but instead of joining each other in some sort of female mutual support, Mrs. Walters (née Dowd,) gripped his arm fiercely and spoke:

"I see you are still cutting up bodies, Julia."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I see you are still cutting up bodies, Julia."_

Still recovering from the surprise of seeing Clarice Dowd or Mrs. Walters as she now apparently was, Julia blinked to gain control of her emotions.

Though there was a host of things she would have preferred to say to the wretched woman, Julia swallowed and maintained her composure as the woman was recently widowed after all. Nanny Bridget _would be so proud of me to see that I am capable of being gracious and ladylike,_ she thought with an internal eye roll that she managed to keep suppressed.

"Clarice, my condolences for your loss. If there is anything that I can do…" she began before she was interrupted by the widow Walters.

"It seems that no hospital, decent or otherwise trusted a woman to provide the necessary expertise just as everyone suspected," the woman opined with a haughty, victorious air.

Taking a deep breath, Julia squared her shoulders back and kept her anger and tongue in check. _Not everyone, Clarice. Certainly you and your overbearing mother always thought so but your opinions have never held any importance for me._

"Mrs. Walters, if you are ready, I have the body ready for your identification," Julia informed her, desperate to keep this undesired interaction (especially in front of her husband) as professional and as brief as she possibly could. The more stoic she could remain, the better.

"Very well. I suppose you must be eager to start carving him up. Is this him here?" she tersely asked, pointing to the sheet covered body.

"Yes, it is," Julia replied as she pulled the sheet back from the face.

"Yes, that's Joseph. Are we done here, Detective?" the woman asked, turning to William. She had not left the ramp, had not relinquished William's arm, and made no gesture to interact with her husband's remains or comment of sorrow. In fact, Clarice Walters showed little emotion about the whole thing, which William clearly found strange as his face registered surprise for a brief moment before he regained composure.

"Yes, Mrs. Walters, I will escort you back to the station," William replied as he regarded Julia with a quizzical air as he turned to leave.

No doubt she was going to encounter a barrage of questions from her husband later, and Julia already found herself dreading her own interview with a man she wasn't sure would be asking such things as a detective or as her lover.

"What a horrid woman," Rebecca James commented as soon as the door closed behind them. "A most strange reaction to her husband's body as well," she added.

"I'm afraid I can't disagree with you, Miss James. I suppose you could say that the two of us have never gotten along," Julia laughed.

"I'm not sure she truly gets along with anyone, Doctor. I would think that one just puts up with her more than anything," the young woman commented with an air of disapproval.

"Hmm, I'm afraid I can't disagree with you there either. She's always been rather insufferable," Julia chuckled, feeling some calm return. It was nice to have support.

 _Speaking of cutting up bodies…_ she found herself musing as she looked at Joseph's body, _it's time I start desecrating this one._ Picking up her scalpel to make the first incision, she paused. _This is going to be more challenging than I thought._

Yes, she had autopsied her own father, but that had been different, she reasoned. She was able to compartmentalize and be objective as she had searched for the true reason behind his death. There was no doubting Joseph's true cause of death and the post-mortem would not need to be anywhere near as exhaustive as it had been with her father, as the bullet had already been retrieved, and only a cursory exploration of his body for any other signs of foul play was truly necessary.

 _Let's cut to the chase Julia, you're having difficulty "cutting up" a body you have intimate knowledge of…your father is one thing; a former lover is quite another._

Sensing something more than met the eye was going on here, Rebecca James spoke up again. "Doctor, if there is something else you must work on, I am more than happy to conduct the post-mortem myself and report back to you with my findings," the young woman offered, giving Julia a respectable excuse.

"Thank you, Miss James. I do have some business at the station house I must attend to. If you would begin, I will be back shortly to listen to your findings and I will assist you in concluding it," Julia agreed, taking off her apron.

However, rather than go to the station house, Julia instead went for a walk to clear her mind. After walking around for several minutes, she found herself at a park and sat upon a bench while she put things in perspective.

 _I can't believe he actually married someone like her,_ she admitted to herself. _But why does that upset me? It's not like I love him anymore, I haven't for years. In fact, I was a fool for ever having done so,_ she chided herself. No, not a fool, just _young and naïve. I thought I knew it all when I really didn't know a damned thing about life, love, and men. If he'd been as wonderful as I had once thought, and cared for me like I did for him, he wouldn't have been carrying on with another woman behind my back. If he'd been as progressive as I had once thought he was, he wouldn't have married an opportunistic schemer like Clarice Dowd. Besides, it's not like I didn't have my chance to marry him had that been what I really wanted; I wasn't interested._

Looking out at the children playing in the park, Julia forced her mind to see the problem through to its root cause. _You know why this is affecting you, Julia. Are you brave enough to admit to William what's truly bothering you about this particular case? Are you going to tell him the whole and full truth when he asks it, because you know damned well he will?_

Exhaling in both anger and frustration, Julia abruptly stood up and began hurriedly walking again, desperate to move. Though they'd never said as much, neither had ever divulged much of their romantic pasts to one another. William understood that she'd been with other men before him, and she assumed that he'd been with other women before their marriage (he was far too handsome not to have landed in another woman's bed at some point) but they never spoke of specifics, having agreed that nothing good would come from discussing it.

Would they be able to withstand the fallout from discussing it now?

Knowing that she'd been gone long enough, she walked back to the morgue to complete the post-mortem with Miss James. She'd decided that she would just ignore Joseph's face (nothing to examine there anyway), and concentrate on his body. By the time she'd returned, Miss James had opened the chest cavity and was examining the surrounding tissues for any damage save for that resulting from the wound.

Deciding to stay out of her way and steeling herself to remain focused, she instead assisted with post-mortem, allowing Rebecca to take charge and designating herself as the note taker while she observed her protégé's work. Predictably, their findings were exactly what they had expected to find: Joseph Walters had died from loss of blood due to a direct, close range gunshot would to the chest. His stomach contents also yielded nothing remarkable.

The dark side of her laughed at the thought that the man had been shot in the heart.

 _I suppose that's sort of fitting in an ironic sort of way,_ she mused.

* * *

It was early afternoon when she completed her report on Joseph Walters and deciding that the time was as good as any, she went to deliver it to William in person, mentally preparing herself for the questions that were undoubtedly coming.

Approaching his office, she observed him in profile as he sat in his chair, lit solely in the afternoon sun. He was deep in thought, staring out the window, and not for the first time, Julia thought how handsome he was, and how incredibly fortunate felt her heart swell with love for him. It was then that she decided that she needed to be careful what she said, and how she reacted to this whole thing. It was one thing to say that she would be perfectly honest with William, but the truth would only hurt him, she reasoned as she approached his desk.

God knows she'd done enough of that.

"William, here is the report on Dr. Walter's post-mortem. I'm afraid I don't have anything to share with you that you didn't already suspect. There were no other signs of foul play, and overall, Dr. Walter's health was excellent. He died from the gunshot wound inflicted last night," she offered as she handed the file to him.

Nodding, he accepted it and set the file down before standing up and walking over to the door to close it and taking a chair next to her as opposed to the one behind his desk.

 _Here it comes,_ she thought with a sense of dread returning over her as she saw him take a deep breath as he took her hand in his.

"Very good, Julia. Since you have knowledge of both the victim and his wife, I need to ask a few questions. How exactly do you know them?" he nervously asked, running his thumb over her rings.

Pursing and biting her lips, she covered his hand with her other, eager to reassure him of their connection. "Joseph Walters was a classmate of mine at university, we were in the same year and we were both studying to become physicians. Clarice Walters was the younger sister of one of our mutual friends who often tagged along, Clarence Dowd. Clarence was a scholarship student, who was also studying to become a physician. But their mother was very ambitious, and while Clarence was bettering himself through his education, she was determined to marry her daughter off to a physician as well, and insisted that Clarence often bring her along on various outings to introduce her to other future physicians and the like," Julia explained.

"Why does she seem to dislike you so much? That was certainly not the reaction I was expecting when we came to the morgue this morning I must admit," William wondered.

"Her dislike of me was merely a convenient way of deflecting her grief. It merely made a more difficult situation bearable is all. Our animosity towards one another stems from when we were younger; though I had no interest in marrying any of those men, I was perceived to be competition nonetheless. She never missed an opportunity to share how disgraceful both her and her mother thought it was for a woman to become a physician, to study the most untoward things and how distasteful it was for a woman to spend her time cutting up bodies," Julia laughed.

"They sound dreadful. Why on earth did you endure them?" William asked.

"Oh, Clarence was quite fun actually! Of course, it didn't hurt that he was rather funny and clever and made up the most bawdy limericks about our professors. He was nothing like his sister, actually; we just tolerated Clarice's presence for his sake, and she wasn't around all that much, thankfully," Julia offered.

"So was Joseph Walters a part of this circle of friends?" asked William.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yes, he was a friend of mine in university. We eventually lost touch with one another and it seems that Clarice and her mother were eventually successful in marrying her off to a doctor," Julia replied. _Not the whole truth but certainly not a lie either._

"Are you still in contact with any of these people? Anyone who might still have been in contact with Joseph Walters recently?"

"Isaac is the only one I've maintained a relationship with. Everyone else is far too respectable to acknowledge a scandalous woman such as me," Julia teased, desperate to lighten the mood as well as to hopefully change the subject.

A warm smile gracing his face, William leaned forward. "Hmm, lucky for you that I enjoy a scandalous woman. Far more intriguing than a respectable woman in a myriad of ways," he teased back.

"Are you looking for a bit of scandalous behavior tonight, Detective?" Julia asked, happy to solidify her relationship with her husband.

"I might be, Doctor. Are you aware of where I might find such a woman?"

"I believe I might be able to procure such a creature," she replied with a smile while squeezing his hand.

Though he looked like he wanted to say more, he did not. Instead he sat back and smiled.

* * *

Because it was the right thing to do, Julia found herself somberly attired and on Isaac's arm a couple of hours later as they approached the home of Mary Walters Mattingly, the sister of Joseph Walters.

"How are you faring, Julia?" Isaac whispered as the housekeeper took their coats.

"I've been better and worse, Isaac. I just want to do what's honorable, and take my leave as soon as is decent. I'll need a drink after this," she murmured back.

"I promise you all the scotch that you want, and yes, let's pay our respects and leave as soon as possible," he replied as they waited to be announced. A moment later, they were ushered into plush, sumptuous drawing room resplendent with green velvet couches and curtains. It was a room meant to impress but Julia found it tacky and ostentations instead.

Mary Walters Mattingly sat perched on a divan, holding court in her mourning finery that still managed to be sleek and stylish as she motioned for the maid to pour the tea. To be honest, Julia was tempted to ask for the name of the dressmaker for something similar before she forced her mind to focus on the chore at hand. As Mary had been considerably younger than Joseph, Julia didn't really know the woman, and though the task was still an unpleasant one, it wasn't as horrid as she had first feared as Clarice had taken a sleeping drought and was resting upstairs.

With tea consumed, condolences offered, and pleasantries exchanged, they made their exit, happy to be relieved of the burdensome chore. Outside in the foyer as they waited for their coats, Julia saw a boy approximately in his early teens waiting for them by the door.

"On behalf of my mother, I'd like to thank you for thinking of our family" the boy offered, with a slight bow towards them. Though he was trying to be stoic and was undoubtedly trying to assume the role of the man of the house, it was apparent that he was still a scared little boy and was struggling under his newly appointed responsibilities.

It was also hard to miss his black hair and warm brown eyes. Though he had his mother's chin and ears, there was no doubting that the boy looked very much like his late father and Julia heart ached mightily at the sight of him. She despised Clarice even more for placing such demands on him and wanted to assure him that everything would be all right.

But she couldn't make such promises. So she didn't.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Walters," Isaac acknowledged him with an outstretched hand which the boy shook in return. "If you are in need of anything, please don't hesitate to contact me," Isaac continued, taking a card out of his breast pocket, and handing it to the boy who wasn't one anymore.

As they climbed into the carriage, Julia felt defeated. "I should have known he'd have children, he was married, it only makes sense," she rambled as they rode back to Isaac's house.

"I never told you because I didn't think there was any point, but if you were wondering why Joseph married Clarice, that poor boy was the reason," Isaac said softly.

Laughing bitterly, she shook her head. "Did Joseph run out of other women to carry on with? I'm surprised he risked getting involved with her in the first place. He should have known that she was eager enough to land a physician for a husband that she would deliberately become pregnant," Julia commented.

"Oh, Julia. You should know that Joseph could never help himself when it came to your sex. Just look at where he died! I'm sure she offered and since he never could say no, the rest, shall we say, is history."

"It's getting late, Julia. Shall I have the carriage return you to the hotel," Isaac asked.

Shaking her head, Julia declined. "No, Isaac, let's go to your house. I do believe I'd like to get drunk," she informed him.

Remembering that she had promised William some scandalous behavior this evening, she pushed the thought aside. She couldn't bear to see him in her current state and neither could she bear the questions he might ask. He'd wonder where she was and he would eventually find her at Isaac's. But not before she'd imbibed far too much whiskey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Sir." Constable George Crabtree said dejectedly. "I thought you'd like to know we've combed all recent cases regarding the use of a .22 Derringer pistol during commission of a crime. We have one lady of the night who shot her, um, customer when he would not pay up, but she's already been arrested and her pistol was confiscated. No twenty-two calibre bullets on hand from other crimes compare to the one which killed Dr. Walters. And no gun has showed up either, so who ever shot him kept the weapon or threw it in the lake or the river perhaps."

William looked up from his desk. "That is not the best news, but it is early yet in the investigation. How are you coming with the search of Mrs. Walters' possessions and into any enemies of Mr. Smithers?"

"Mrs. Walters' belongings turned up no pistol. The victim's sister, Mary Mattingly, herself also a widow, verified Mrs. Walters' alibi that as far she knows, Mrs. Walters was asleep in her room all night, having gone to bed around ten o'clock. Mrs. Mattingly says she is a quote 'very light sleeper' unquote, and would have heard Mrs. Walters if she had left, since they have adjoining rooms. As for your mistaken identity theory, I have looked into Mr. Smithers' background. He is a life-long Toronto bachelor with several bad habits, but no debt, and well-liked by all who knew him. He had a medical device business—he sold machines and things to hospitals, dispensaries and private doctors. That is how Mr. Smithers and Dr. Walters met several years ago, at one of those invention conventions. No threats have been made to him; I cannot find any enemies." George closed his notebook. "Isn't that always the case, sir? Why can't it be the bad guys with lots of enemies who get shot?"

"Indeed George. But having too many enemies just makes our job harder, not easier. Does Mr. Smithers himself identify anyone he is afraid of?"

"No sir. He is quite broken up about Walters' death—feels guilty for not stopping the crime or catching the killer himself, but he expressed no belief the bullet was meant for him personally." George went on, interrupting the detective. "And before you ask, I took the liberty of checking—Mr. Smithers was not known to ever purchase or own a gun of any kind, and there is not even a whisper of bad blood between him and Dr. Walters."

"I am satisfied it was not a robbery gone wrong, and it looks like Dr. Walters was the intended target. I assume someone followed him or laid in wait for him then shot. The problem I am having is that with the exception of his wife, his sister and Mr. Smithers, Dr. Walters was unknown in Toronto and I cannot imagine how he could have acquired a mortal enemy here in a mere two days' time. Henry?" William shouted out to the passing constable, pulling him into the conversation. "I need you to have the men make inquiries with all the carriage services to see if anyone picked up a fare matching our assailant's description, and don't forget to check on what they are now calling a 'jitney' or 'gypsy' cabs. Then tonight, see if you can find witnesses who might have seen the assailant on foot—you are more likely to locate witnesses then since they will be about their usually business this evening. "

William sent George off to get more information about Dr. Walters' background and habits, with instructions to check out the doctor's sister and wife for deeper motives—and an alibi for Mrs. Mattingly if one could be found, just to be thorough. He was still puzzled by the interaction earlier between Julia and Clarice Walters. It strained him to have to be a bystander to that display, especially since Julia was taking the brunt of the widow's grief, if Julia's assessment about that was accurate. His own gut told him there as more, because that did not explain Julia's reaction to the widow or Dr. Walters' death, and the discrepancy between the widow's behavior with him and her attack on Julia.

He wondered how Julia was making out with her official condolence call to Mrs. Walters and Mrs. Mattingly, and if he could get an impression of the doctor's sister from her. _At least she is with Dr. Tash, which will hopefully keep trouble away from her._

He sighed at his very empty chalk-board. Only "Means" had something under it. If he could not find anything in present-day Toronto which led to motive for this murder, perhaps Julia could give useful insights into Dr. Walters' past.

He smiled. William only hoped nothing would ruin the promised assignation with his wife, later on tonight.

# # #

"Isaac, that is not fair!" Julia protested when he refused to refill her tumbler. She was NOT willing to admit that the whiskey was part of the problem she was having. She and Isaac had been drinking and talking for hours, mostly casual, nonsensical gossip and pleasant reminisces about the past. Julia's plan for using alcohol to numb out the unpleasant ones had been working splendidly—right up until about half an hour ago. That was when she could no longer hold back her fears about William finding out about Joseph Walters.

"Which part is unfair, Julia? Not allowing you to get any drunker or calling you out on your rationalizations?" Isaac maneuvered the bottle away from her outstretched hand. "You may have information material to a murder investigation, you were lovers with the victim, and you have failed to disclose that to the investigating authorities."

"You mean my husband, don't you?! Anything I tell him will be coloured because of that relationship."

"Yes, I mean your husband. Perhaps, then, it is best if you recuse yourself from the investigation. That way nothing other than the actual autopsy will be germane to the court proceedings when and if he catches Joseph's killer. No one can ask you any questions about anything else."

"That is just as bad…I would have to say why I was stepping back!" Which was exactly what Julia was afraid of. This was going to be a high-profile murder case, sure to get attention and her involvement in it might stir up the past in a way she could not protect herself from-nor protect William or Isaac. She was trying to stand up to get more whiskey when a knock on Isaac's door startled her and she plopped back down on the couch.

Isaac got up and let his caller in.

"Good evening, Dr. Tash. May I collect my wife?"

# # #

Julia radiated displeasure.

Isaac and William, the two men she trusted most in the world, had colluded against her. Worse yet, that meant they felt comfortable enough to be in communication with each other—that they trusted each other. _Why now? This was not good._

"I was not checking up on you, Julia." William defended himself quietly, sitting next to her in the carriage. "You promised we'd spend some time together this evening so instead of you calling a cab, I thought I'd surprise you with a ride home." He looked up at her from under his lashes and offered a sideways grin.

They had gone to bed naked last night with Julia too tired for making love. This morning he woke up aroused by her silky body, hardly unusual, but she put him off saying she did not want to rush around to get ready for work. All day long when he was not concentrating on the case, his imagination landed on her tease about being a scandalous woman in his arms tonight, making him a little eager to get her home. Coming to get her at Isaac's to speed that along seemed like the best course of action.

It occurred to him, only belatedly, that it had been a mistake—instead of sparking romance he was putting out a different kind of fire. "I was hoping to dispose of any leftover business so we could enjoy ourselves freely." Julia's level of intoxication was troubling only because she was not giddy and loose as a result, but he was prepared to charm her into a better mood, placing a tender kiss on her hand for starters.

"You want to talk with me more about Joseph Walters," Julia guessed. "William, can't we leave that alone for tonight?" Unfortunately, William took that to mean she had lust on her mind, since he responded by pulling her into an embrace. _Clearly lust was on_ _his_ _mind_ …She backed him off a bit, struggling with her feelings. "Perhaps when we get home?" she suggested, her mind working furiously.

William knew he was not always the most insightful individual when it came to interpreting Julia's mind and moods, but even he could tell something was off. His assumption was that she was angry he had interrupted her evening with Isaac. Perhaps an apology was in order, he reckoned. "Julia, I apologize for cutting your visit with Isaac short. Honestly, you did not have to leave right away—I am not so crude as to drag my wife home by her hair." He tried to lighten the mood further. "Even if she _was_ getting intoxicated in the unchaperoned private home of another man," he joked, fully aware that Isaac's tastes did not run to women, something he'd come to terms with more easily than he ever imagined he would have.

At least he got a wry smile from her. "I could have understood if you had sent me away, asked me to join you… Or I should have called first?" he finished. He felt her relax a bit, which let him know that had been the right thing to say. _Better,_ he thought, _going much better._

"I see. So Isaac did not call you to come get me?" He shook his head at her. That made her feel better about one problem at least. She smiled at him and patted his tie. "Actually I did wonder about the timing of your showing up, but I should not have been surprised—I had already told myself you'd find me with Isaac." William drew her closer, clearly intent on romance—unfortunately all that did was increase tension inside herself again, seemingly against her will.

She turned her head away from his kiss. _What am I doing?_ she asked herself. _What is wrong with me?_ Julia's thoughts and feelings tumbled incoherently. Joseph's death, his widow … she did owe it to them to do her best to solve the crime, no matter her history with them, not to mention their son. She tried to get a grip on the situation. "William, perhaps we can use the ride home to discuss the case after all? What is it you hope to learn from me?" Julia was trusting that William's interest could be deflected away from romance by discussing a compelling crime-it would not be the first time…

He slowly dropped his hands from her waist and tried not to show disappointment at the temporary delay in gratification. He did want to ask her questions to get some insight, considering how rather reluctant she'd been, so he collected his thoughts. What he really wanted to know was why Joseph Walters' death rattled her so much. However the case took precedence.

"Do you have a read on the victim's sister, Mrs. Mattingly? Is there any reason for her to wish her brother dead?""

Julia was taken aback at the question and relieved that was all he asked. "Mary? I did not know her well at all. We were both daughters of doctors, and she chose a conventional life. She loved her brother as far as I know and, if I am any judge, she is financially well set after her husband died. So, no. No motive I can think of." She saw him nod-and saw that was not all. "What else?" she asked, bracing for what was coming.

"I need to know more about Dr. Walters' character." William told her. "Our cases together convince me that a psychological portrait of the victim is helpful in finding his or her killer. All I have from the widow and sister is what one would expect: that he was well respected and well-liked by his peers and patients. George has turned up nothing obvious, no known enemies, no 'money' motive. I have nothing linking him to his death here in Toronto. My theory is that whoever killed him had a motive rooted in his life in Ottawa. What can you tell me?"

 _Oh, what I can tell you!_ were her unbidden thoughts. She moved slightly away from him on the carriage bench—hard to do in such as small space. She allowed her mind to open itself to recall the past in a free—form manner. "Well… His father was a doctor therefore Joseph was expected to follow in his footsteps. He was the most popular man in our class in at Bishop's…possibly the most popular man at the whole medical school while I was there. I admired his mind, certainly. He was bright, ambitious, outgoing, funny. He was generous, gave lavish parties… but there was more to him—or at least I thought so at the time. He was a serious student, singularly devoted to medicine. He was actually one of the first students, along with Isaac and a few others, who supported my presence there and I was grateful. Back then he did not drink more than anyone else, did not gamble… he had none of those vices."

"What about him could make someone want to kill him?

Julia shuddered. "Men wanted to be his friend." She rushed on to get the next part out before she changed her mind. "Women wanted to marry him, I suppose. He certainly thrived in the adulation that was given to him. He had several… romantic attachments; Isaac told me today Clarice Dowd was one of them and found herself pregnant, which is how she got to be _Mrs._ Walters." Julia paused, swallowing down the taste of bile. "In retrospect I realized he was also self-assured to the point of arrogance, manipulative, and cold. He hated to be told 'no' or to have his own intentions derailed, heedless of another's ambitions." _There,_ she thought, _I satisfied him without needing to disclose any more._

William turned this information over in his head. "So you concur he maintained good social relationships —that squares with I have already learned about him, however thwarted ambitions may be a reason to kill him. You suggest jealousy as well? George is already looking deeper into possible motives for his wife to want him dead—so far nothing substantial has turned up. Unfortunately she has an alibi and does not match the description of the assailant." He thought about each of the persons he encountered on the case—Walters' teen aged son might be described as 'slight' – was there a motive for the young man? Their carriage pulled up to the Windsor, interrupting any further speculation. "Thank you Julia. Now, with that out of the way…?"

Julia followed William up to their suite. They had supper and managed to speak on only light subjects, with William being as engaging and attentive as possible. For a while Julia forgot her distress, still quite under the influence of Isaac's excellent whiskey, trying to merely enjoy the present moment... until William came from behind to encircle her waist with his hand and kiss the back of her neck. His arousal pressed firmly against her, which normally created the most exquisite responses in herself.

His efforts to woo his wife were proceeding nicely, he believed, and William was well pleased. He decided to use his advantage by picking her up and carrying her to their bed. Julia did enjoy the dramatic gesture occasionally, perhaps playing as if he was going to have his way with her would provide the touch of scandalous behavior her earlier plans called for. Careless of his suit or her dress, he laid her down and himself on top of her, unfastening the buttons on her dress as he fastened his mouth on hers in a deep kiss.

Julia's breath caught and her heart pounded, _not_ in desire, as a giant wave of the past started collapsing down on her, drowning her in pain and disgust. Part of her mind knew this was her husband, her _William_ , but she was overcome by memory. All of a sudden she remembered being a little intoxicated, and William and she were lying just this way on their date in the park when she stopped their intimacy. A cold sweat covered her. Now she knew the real reason why she stopped William so many years ago.

This was exactly the circumstances and exactly how Joseph behaved when they made love the one and only time they did so…the night she became pregnant.

"Stop! William, stop!" she pushed him away desperately, sitting up as he moved away in surprise. "I can't, I just can't. I'm sorry, and I don't want to talk about it, please leave me alone. I'll be all right…"

William watched in shock as his wife fled to the bathroom, feeling confused and ashamed. He experienced Julia in many different ways over the years, but she'd never rejected him like this before. _What in Heaven's name is going on?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Julia!" William exclaimed as the bathroom door slammed shut behind her. Rubbing his face in irritation, he grunted in frustration as he struggled to process everything that had just occurred and failed.

"Julia?" he called out again as he rolled off their bed and slid to the floor outside the door. Even though he had not heard the click of the lock, he would not open the door without her permission. Listening for a response, he heard only sobbing and wondered if she had actually heard him. _What on earth has provoked such a reaction?_ Sighing, he slid his hand under the door in a gesture to show her that he was here and willing to lend a hand as it were. Meanwhile his mind continued to race, trying to think how he had misunderstood matters so much. She had made advances to him in his office earlier, and he couldn't figure out what had happened in the intervening hours to make her change her mind? Clearly it was something he had done in part, but there had to be another piece of the puzzle to explain the weird events of the past 24 hours.

He wanted nothing more than to hop on his wheel and go for a brisk ride while he tried to process the deluge of thoughts assaulting his mind, but he couldn't leave Julia in her current state. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he instead made himself comfortable and waited for her to open the door both figuratively and literally.

The numbing effect of the scotch wearing off, her tears had served to bring about a headache and considerable thirst. Herself sitting on the floor on the other side of the door, Julia eventually regained control of her senses and realized that William had slid his hand under the door in a quiet show of support. Shaking her head, she realized what the last 24 hours had been like for him; while not as emotionally difficult for him, he clearly would have noticed that something was bothering her, and that would have undoubtedly upset him as well.

Feeling yet another twinge of guilt in her heart, she moved her hand over to his, and stroked his fingers before entwining hers with his. His thumb stroked her hand in return, but he said nothing.

 _Haven't you realized that when you try to hide things from William it only hurts him? Why the hell do you persist in doing so?_

Throwing her head back against the wall, she started determining what it was that she was truly afraid of, what was really responsible for her behavior. Evaluating the facts, she began to convince herself that there was nothing particularly damning that William didn't already know, and it would be better to just come clean about a time in her life she would rather never had happened.

Taking a deep breath and laying her head against the door, she began to talk of a time that she wished had never occurred. "One summer while I was still a student, I had a brief romance with Joseph Walters. It was a one-time event and almost immediately thereafter it soon became clear that he was not the man I thought he was as I discovered that I was not the only woman that he was with, but that he was seeing another woman as well. While I was attracted to him, and I was curious about the sexual act, alcohol was definitely a factor in lowering my inhibitions and I was reckless in a manner that I would not normally undertake. I did not insist on precautions, though I certainly knew better and I soon discovered I was pregnant from our one encounter. I've told you the rest, that I wanted to become a physician more than anything, and that I didn't want to marry him. I also couldn't bear the thought of people whispering the truth behind my back for the rest of my life, to have my wings clipped as it were…" she trailed off.

William's fingers were no longer entwined with hers under the door, but he hadn't withdrawn his hand either as he processed the information. She waited anxiously for some sort of response from him, any acknowledgement that he still loved her.

After a long pause, he grasped her hand again. "I'm relieved that you've finally told me what's been bothering you," he murmured. "I've been worried, and not focusing on the case as much as I should because I've been trying to work out what was going on with you," he said.

"I'm sorry, William. I should have told you last night after we left the scene who he was to me, but I was ashamed to remind you of that event. I didn't want you to be angry with me, so I tried to protect you from the truth, but all I did was hurt you by being less than forthcoming. I am sorry, William."

"Julia, I…" he broke off, fumbling the correct words. "May I open the door?" he finally asked.

In response, she quickly stood up and opened the door for him and he immediately leapt to his feet as well, as they embraced one another.

"Don't be sorry or ashamed, Julia. God knows I've behaved in ways that I'm less than proud of. Just be honest and forthcoming, Julia. Remember, we've sworn not to withhold any secrets from another," he reassured her, burying his face in her hair.

"I know, William, it's just so complicated…I fancied myself in love with him at one time, and I regret allowing myself to become charmed by his manner, that I did not insist on contraception because I most certainly knew better! I also regret that my stupidity will never allow me to have a child with the man I love more than anything while Jospeh was allowed to continue on with his life unchecked. He married, he had a family, he went on to have a normal life. There were no consequences to his actions whereas I paid more than my fair share of them in regards to that folly," she admitted.

Guiding them towards the couch, he sat down pulling her into his arms again. "I wouldn't say that there weren't any consequences to his actions. He didn't sound like the most thoughtful or considerate person and something he did caused him to make a deadly enemy. Believe it or not, you've given me some insight that could be quite useful. Perhaps I'll contact the Ottawa Constabulary tomorrow to make some inquiries about Dr. Walters. I doubt that you're the only person to be taken advantage of, or manipulated in such a manner," he quietly said.

Thinking for several seconds, Julia nodded her head. "I suppose you have a point," she agreed looking up at him and meeting him partway for a soft kiss.

"I know I should have recused myself from this case William, but given that it's common knowledge I autopsied my own father, what if people ask why I want to recuse myself? What if those details come out? I'm afraid it won't be good for either of us, William. I don't see how we can defer responsibility without that risk," she explained.

Exhaling sharply, he agreed. "Yes, I concur. We must proceed further as though neither of us had ever met the man. Given your explanation of events and what he did to you, no, I do not believe I would have cared for Joseph Walters very much. Had he been alive, I may have even removed my badge and administered a bit of jungle justice myself, but, we both have a duty to be fair and impartial and bring his killer to justice, if not for him, then certainly for his family, even if the widow is a dour, dreadful woman," he advised with a laugh.

Laughing at the levity, she swatted his chest. "Really, William? Jungle justice?"

"Indeed, Mrs. Murdoch. Shall we retire to bed?" he asked, gesturing towards their bedroom.

"Yes, I do believe I'm quite exhausted given that I didn't sleep very well last night. Thankfully, I believe I will have pleasant dreams tonight," she admitted, cupping his face with her hand. "It truly is a relief to have that off my chest, and I know I led you on earlier, but…" she blushed.

"There will be other nights, Julia, and I will wait until you are ready. Unless a scandalous woman endeavors to have her way with me, then I will be quite powerless to resist her siren song," he joked.

"Then I shall have to ensure that Clarice Walters will have to be a merry widow with someone else then," she teased back as they went into the bedroom. She was rewarded with an uncharacteristic snort from him.

As they disrobed, William looked at his pajamas with questioning eye, and she replied with another shake of her head as she climbed into bed sans nightwear herself. He did the same.

* * *

As soon as roll call had concluded the next morning, William contacted his counterparts in Ottawa and after explaining his predicament that there didn't seem to be anyone from Toronto who wanted the man dead, the constabulary agreed to make inquiries amongst Joseph Walter's friends, associates, and contacts there. He would have preferred to have gone himself, or at least send George, but given that the journey alone would take all day and that he didn't have the luxury of that much time, he would have to depend upon his brethren to be thorough in investigating the details of Dr. Walters' life.

Setting the phone back in his cradle, he began to think about the particulars of the case, reviewing what little they did know: the shooter was a slight individual, and the weapon used was .22 caliber Derringer. Given the slight stature of their suspect and that the weapon was a popular choice amongst women, William figured that they had to be looking for a female, and given that Dr. Walters had been killed outside a brothel along with the additional information that Julia had given him about her own past with the man, William knew that this was an excellent avenue to explore.

Perhaps it was time to have another chat with Mr. Smithers and this time inquire about the women they were involved with. Thinking of various questions to ask the man once he arrived, William walked out to the bullpen and asked Higgins to bring the man in for another interview.

* * *

An hour later, Higgins returned with Dr. Walters' friend. With his fine, expertly tailored light gray wool suit, crisp white shirt, and fine silk tie it appeared that John Smithers earned a comfortable living selling various medical devices to the physicians and hospitals of the surrounding areas. Despite the man's numerous bad habits that George enumerated yesterday, thankfully ill manners were certainly not among them.

"Detective, how can I be of assistance to you today? I told your constable yesterday that I am absolutely positive that I was not the intended target. I have no enemies that I am aware of," the man calmly stated.

"Mr. Smithers, as one of Dr. Walters' friends in Toronto, I need to ask you some questions that may seem rather probing, but I do so in order to catch a killer, not to indulge in gossip," William replied as he closed the door.

Laughing softly, the man smiled. "You mean details not fit for polite company?"

"To a certain extent, yes," William affirmed. To be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear those details, but if there was a chance that there might be anything germane to his investigation, then endure he must.

"Of course, anything to help find Joseph's killer, Detective. But I have your word that this is for informational purposes only? I'm a bachelor myself, but if certain details were to get out, then they could damage my business relationships.

"You have my word, Mr. Smithers. In fact, it's not so much your proclivities I'm interested in as any insight you may have about Dr. Walter's extramarital activities, which as his friend, I'm sure you have some insight on," William clarified.

Nodding, the man smiled. "I understand, Detective. As you know, I'm afraid I'm not all that privy to the intricate details of his life in Ottawa, but when he visited, he always wanted to visit a sporting house at least once as he complained that he could never do so in Ottawa. Too many prying eyes it seemed."

"A sporting house?" William asked. "Do you mean a gaming house?"

"Amongst other things, yes. It's a quaint American euphemism for a bordello, and I find it rather charming if I do say so. But yes, there were always various games to play while waiting for your favorite lady to become available," the man freely admitted.

"I see. Do you happen to know if Dr. Walters engaged in this activity in other cities he visited?" William asked.

"I can't say that he did for certain, but it wouldn't surprise me. He did mention that he had promised his wife not to visit such places of ill repute in Ottawa, but I got the impression that he wasn't exactly "doing without" if you catch my drift. He never offered much detail, but I got the idea that he discreetly kept a mistress from a few comments. Of course I can't say for certain, and no, I'm afraid I don't know anything other than that…" the man trailed off with a wave of his arm.

Tenting his fingers together and leaning back in his chair, William exhaled. Finally, he was getting somewhere for possible motive. "Indeed, Mr. Smithers…you've been most helpful this morning. Just one more question, do you believe that Mrs. Walters was aware of her husband's activities?"

"Oh, I'm quite certain of it. Hence why he promised her not to visit a brothel in Ottawa."

After Mr. Smithers' departure, William mulled over the insight he had just gleaned and how that might be incorporated into a theory when Julia walked into his office.

"I'm not bothering anything, am I?" she asked from the door.

"Only my scandalous thoughts," he replied with a smile.

"Perhaps you might tell me of these thoughts sometime then," she replied with a sly smile of her own.

"Oh, I think it best that I only discuss such things with my physician, who will prescribe only the best course of treatment I'm sure."

"Lucky for me that I am your physician then, aren't I?" she whispered walking into into his arms that quickly pulled her forward for a kiss.

"Oy, I come in here to see what headway you've made with the Walters' case and I discover the two of you canoodling. You're married now, can't you do that at home?" Inspector Brackenreid brusquely asked, but it was readily apparent that he wasn't that upset.

"My apologies, Inspector. It's just I've seen you and your wife indulge and I thought I'd try it with William," Julia cheekily replied.

"Julia!" William hissed under his breath, but the Inspector and Julia just laughed.

"Really. I've noticed that Mr. Smithers has left again. Did you gain any useful knowledge from him?" the man asked.

"I did. Mr. Smithers spoke freely and says that Mrs. Walters was aware of her husband's infidelities and had even made him promise not to visit any brothels in Ottawa. Mr. Smithers also believed that Dr. Walters kept a mistress in Ottawa, but he doesn't know the specific details for sure," William explained.

"Were you successful in contacting the Ottawa Constabulary?" Brackenreid wondered.

"I was sir, but now that I've learned the existence of a possible mistress, I'm going to call them back and ask them to check into that as well," replied William.

"Allright, good. Keep me posted. If the wife knew he was visiting brothels in other cities and kept a mistress in Ottawa, that makes her our primary suspect," Brackenreid commented.

"I suppose that it does, but there is one slight problem with that theory, sir" William winced, fumbling for the correct words.

"Oh, William. Ever a gentleman, aren't you? Inspector, the eyewitness accounts given describe a slight figure. We all know that no one could ever describe Clarice Walters as slight. Quite the opposite, actually; in fact, I suppose you could call her slightly mountainous or even…" Julia countered.

"Julia. That's quite enough. I believe the Inspector gets the picture," William admonished.

Laughing heartily, Inspector Brackenreid shook his head. "Yes, Dr. Ogden. I heard that you knew the victim and his wife many years ago, and that there was no love lost between you and the widow yesterday morning to say the least. I'm trusting that there's no reason to believe that you can't remain impartial and do your job properly?" he asked.

"None whatsoever, Inspector. I assure you," Julia promised.

"Good enough for me then," the Inspector said with a dismissive wave. "However, it seems unlikely that if Mrs. Walters hired someone to kill her husband that she chose another woman to do the job," Brackenreid noted.

"Fair point. Does Mrs. Walter have a sister that could have avenged her?" William asked Julia.

"No, just her brother Clarence who now practices medicine in the U.S…" she trailed off as the horrible realization hit her.

"Julia, what's wrong," William worried, grasping her arm.

"Mrs. Walters doesn't have a sister and it's unlikely that she would have a friend loyal enough to avenge the wrongs done to her, but Clarice Walters does have a young, teenage son," Julia murmured.

"Bloody hell. Paternicide," Brackenreid muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"You mean _patricide_ …yes…" William corrected his superior reflexively, not seeing the annoyance on Brackenreid's face as he did so. "The idea of a child killing their parent is repugnant of course, but not unheard of, especially in a son who was protective of his mother. Sir, I think we need to interview Joseph Junior."

"What's the motive? Just disgust with his old man?" Brackenreid tapped William's backboard. "Or something darker? I suppose he had opportunity. Everyone in the house was asleep."

"When I paid my condolence call on Mrs. Mattingly, I saw a man's bicycle on the side of the house. At the time I did not think anything about it, but I guess young Joseph could have used it to find his father…" Julia was appalled at the whole notion and feeling sick she advanced it.

"That can explain why the constables have found no cab or livery service calls that match the description of our assailant." William added to Julia's observation.

"What about the mistress angle? Be careful, Murdoch, you only have a supposition and no actual connection between that lad and his father's death," the inspector cautioned. "We still need to be discrete. Can't have another headline like the last one."

William quite agreed. He called George over. "Please call the Ottawa constabulary back and see if there is any evidence of Dr. Walters having a mistress—check his financial records for regular cash payments, or duplicate bills for what seems to be a second residence. If you have to, make use of the Pinkertons. I am sure the inspector will approve because of the need for discretion…"

All eyes were on Brackenreid who was looking like a thundercloud. "Fine! But go through regular channels first."

"Thank you, sir. I have been thinking if Mrs. Walters knew of the affairs then perhaps Dr. Walters was careless enough with the secret that his son found out about it. I wonder if we can search Mrs. Mattingly's house and her rooms looking to see if there is evidence of a Derringer pistol in _her_ private possession, something the lads did not do the last time. The son could have used a weapon of convenience he found lying around the household I suppose…It still fits with the idea that the motive for his shooting stems from their life in Ottawa. This vacation of theirs took weeks if not months to arrange, so it occurs to me any number of people were aware of it and could have planned to intercept Dr. Walters."

"I am sure Clarice bragged to everyone she knew – where she was going, where they were staying…" Julia stopped herself from being petty.

William harrumphed slightly. "George, will you and Henry please look into that as well? See if anyone of interest traveled from Ottawa in the days before and right after the Walters family did."

"Sir? Hundreds of people a week travel between Ottawa and Toronto, that's a needle in a haystack!" George objected.

"I suppose you can confine your inquiries to women, which will reduce numbers considerably…"

The inspector cut his detective off. "Just do your best, bug-a-lugs, or do you need the bloody Pinkertons to do your whole job for you?" Brackenreid's final glare sent George packing.

"I'd like Julia to do the interview with me, to get her insights about this young man," William stated to the inspector. "I will treat him as a possible witness to see if any more suspicions can be developed. To that end I think we will call on the Mattingly house even though they are in mourning, rather than have him come here. That is more circumspect as well."

Having made all the necessary arrangements, William and Julia settled into a carriage for the short ride to Mary Mattingly's home. The pair of them reviewed what was known about the case and composed the questions to ask Joseph Junior so they'd be prepared once arriving at their destination.

"It is interesting that our initial impressions of Mrs. Walters and her son were so different," Julia commented. "You saw her behaviours as protecting her son and I saw her as over-burdening her son."

"Yes. I thought her sensible desire to protect him actually added strength to a case against her as a suspect." _She reminded me a little of your stubbornness_ , was not something he was stupid enough to tell her. "It surprised me when she verbally attacked you, however."

" _That_ did not surprise me at all, William. Nor did it surprise me her son was acting as the host to Mrs. Mattingly as hostess, which I thought of as her abdicating her responsibility. I wonder which version will help us get to the truth." The length of the ride to visit with Clarice and interview Joseph Jr. was elevating her anxiety. _What was the woman going to say or do when she finds out William is my husband?_

William helped her out of the carriage and knocked on the front door, seeing a bicycle in plain view at the side of the house. Instead of a servant, Mrs. Mattingly herself answered the door and he showed her his badge.

"Good Day, Mrs. Mattingly. My name is William Murdoch of the Toronto Constabulary. You already know Dr. Ogden, of course. We are here to speak with your nephew, Joseph Junior."

"For what purpose? They are packing to leave by train tomorrow for Ottawa with my brother's body." Mary Mattingly winced and held the door in front of her to bar the way.

Julia spoke. "It's all right, Mary. The detective thinks young Joseph may have information that can help the investigation into whomever did this dreadful thing to your brother—information he does not realize he has. I am sure you want the constabulary to solve this murder and I am merely here to help Joseph feel more comfortable in talking. May we come in and speak with him, please?"

William was grateful once again for his wife as the door swung open to admit them. They were led into the house. William explained constables would be coming by to collect more evidence before Mrs. Walters and her son left town for good, then asked to speak with the mother first, so they waited in the small parlour for her to come downstairs.

She did not make them wait long, descending in a plain back dress which she spread out beside her on the divan. She ignored Julia. "How may I help you, detective? I do hope this is not a call to tell me the city will not release my husband's body in time for his funeral," implying Julia was somehow going to be the cause of the hold-up.

William felt the awkwardness and plunged on anyway. "No, and we are sorry to trouble you. Dr. Ogden is here in her capacity as an attending physician and psychologist to assist in interviewing your son, Joseph. It has come to our attention that he may have pertinent information regarding your husband's death—information that he is not aware the importance of, and we thought due to his age, it would be beneficial to have psychological support for him during the interview. With your permission, preferably…"

"What? I thought…" Clarice's wide eyes showed her confusion. Her sister-in-law rescued her.

"Yes. Dr. Ogden is an attending psychiatrist at the Toronto Asylum as well as acting City Coroner," Mary Mattingly continued. "She and detective Murdoch are well known to work together solving crimes…"

William and Julia both held their breaths, wondering what Mrs. Mattingly was going to disclose, listening intently as she went on. "…And they have a stellar reputation in that regard. They also happen to be married to each other."

If Julia did not know better, she's have sworn Mary had just gone out of her way to set Clarice down a peg. She decided to act while Clarice was trying to recover her bearings. "We only have a few last questions to clear up matters, and then you can take Joseph and your husband home to Ottawa." She turned to Mary. "Perhaps some brandy for Clarice, and will you fetch Joseph? I think was can just use the library across the hall and be out of your hair in no time."

Miraculously, the ploy worked. Soon Julia and William were waiting in a small, well-lit library room when Joseph Jr. entered and closed the pocket doors behind him.

"Oh…hullo, detective. Hullo again Dr. Ogden, may I help you?" His large brown eyes were worried, sheltered under thick brows.

For the second time in ten minutes both of them stopped breathing simultaneously. Joseph Jr's colouring was so like his father, Julia saw, but his face and figure were shaped more like his mother's was in her youth—making him tall and thin for his age. He was dressed in a young person's version of a man's black suit complete with jacket and vest underneath.

William experienced an intense shudder within himself as well and forced himself to begin, letting Julia recover. "Yes. Thank you for seeing us. We have a few questions if we may."

"Certainly, detective." Joseph placed his long fingers on the table as if to steady himself.

"First, I noticed there is a bicycle outside. Is it yours?" William gauged the reaction.

"No. It belongs to my aunt's gardener, but it has a flat tire, which is why it is still here waiting to be picked up for repair."

William was partially relieved. If that flat checked out, the bicycle not have been used in the commission of a crime. "I believe you know some of the circumstances of your father's death. You mother led us to believe you have already seen the newspaper articles," William waited until the young man nodded. "So you see we need to know whom else might have a reason to harm your father. When exactly did you learn about his death?"

"When the constable came to our door with the news."

"Do you know of anyone who might have wished your father harm?"

Joseph hesitated in a way that looked like he was assessing what he knew. "No."

Julia took over the next question. "Has anyone approached him while you were with him, or threatened him…an interaction that seemed odd or made you feel uncomfortable?"

Joseph seemed to be searching his memory again. "On the train, Father and I were going to the dining car and then he turned us around and took me right back. I thought it was odd." He shrugged.

William and his wife exchanged a look, before he asked, "Where were you the night he died?"

"Here. I snuck out to the back yard to see the constellations with the new binoculars my father bought me for our trip to Niag…." The youngster swallowed, struggling for composure. "Niagara Falls. Everyone else was asleep, I could hear them snoring. I did not see much outside, only the moon. Then I went inside."

Julia and William looked at each other. Joseph Jr. seemed perfectly natural, unaffected—no signs of guilt or nervousness. He also provided a possible alibi for his mother and aunt.

William decided to be frank with him, starting to ask the next question about his father's proclivities when Julia put her hand on his arm.

She asked gently. "When did you learn that your father was unfaithful to your mother?"

That was it. Joseph's stiff-upper lip demeanor began to break down, revealing a boy who just lost his father and was deeply sad and wounded. "Mother told me not to read the paper, but I just had to _know_. It was awful! Now mother says we will have to move. Detective, I've lost my father, my home and all my friends…" tears threatened in his eyes.

Julia shifted in her seat. "I can see that is very terrible for you. But I can tell that you are going to turn out just fine, in time."

Joseph wiped at his eyes. "How is that?" he asked her with a combination of defiance and hope.

"Your mother is very determined and very clever," Julia told him sincerely. "You can be like her in that regard, I think, and those strengths will get you through anything—even this."

# # #

"Joseph was not involved in his father's death." William pronounced as he restored his hat to his head after confirming the bicycle had been out of operation for several days. Then he called the carriage back over.

"No indeed," Julia answered as he handed her up into the seat.

William brought himself next to her and ordered the carriage start moving back to the station house as quickly as possible. He held his tongue for a short while before turning to her. "I am curious, Julia. Why did you say what you did to Joseph about his mother? I thought you found her to be unlikeable, grasping or cold?"

"I do. Or I did." Julia looked out the window. "But it occurred to me he will need just her kind of strength. For all her faults, she **is** clever and she **is** determined… I cannot take that from her. Better to emulate her than his father, don't you think? And young Joseph did his duty even when it was difficult for him. I admire that, and I forgot to admire it in Clarice."

William was not sure where this softening towards Mrs. Walters was coming from, but accepted it. "He gave an alibi for his mother and aunt, and at least suggests that his father wanted to avoid someone on the train. It is not much to go on, but when we get back to the station house I am going to have George and Henry focus on just that one specific train from Ottawa. I have to figure out our next line of inquiry. "

Julia was quiet on the ride back, fidgeting with her shirts. This time seeing Joseph Jr. disturbed her more than she ever anticipated. She stole a look at her husband, who seemed preoccupied with the case and she was loath to interrupt his train of thought and not sure if she wanted to have that conversation with him. She gasped in frustration with herself, which did bring his attention to her.

"What is it?" he expressed his concern. He wondered if her reaction to Joseph was similar to his.

"It's nothing, William." When he frowned back at her, she corrected, "Nothing for right now, after you are not in the middle of this case I promise I will share with you—I haven't forgotten what we went through just last night." She smiled to reassure him, hoping he would be satisfied.

He brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. "Later then."

# # #

William escorted Julia into his office and barely got his hat off again when George barged in excitedly, followed closely by Henry, jostling each other to see who would speak first. In the short time the couple had been interviewing Joseph Jr. at the Mattingly home, several things had gotten under way in the expanded investigation

"Sir!" George edged Henry out. "I think we've found something. On my own inspiration, Henry and I started two lines of investigation. We worked backwards from where the Walters family was going to end up in Niagara Falls at the grand Lafayette Hotel. The widow, of course cancelled her reservation there the next day after the murder—but so did one Alexandra Anoka, the only other cancellation, which I am told by the proprietor is very unusual especially in high season as it were. I cross referenced her name to the list of passengers on the same train that the Walters family took from Ottawa. Sir, she was on that train."

"That is excellent work George. I was going to suggest to concentrate on only that train based on our interview with the victim's son. What do we know about Miss Anoka?" William was busy erasing then putting new writing on his chalk board.

Henry followed up. "We assumed she lived in Ottawa, and curiously enough, we found payments to an "A.A" referenced in Dr. Walters' financial papers and as you suspected, there as a duplicate bill for coal being delivered to a separate address. I called the Ottawa constabulary again, gave them that address and asked them to locate her and let us know what they found. I expect them to call back at any minute since one of the local station houses is only three blocks away."

Henry looked like he was nearly bursting with pride when William praised them. "Gentlemen, you showed great initiative. I am satisfied that Dr. Walters' son, wife and sister are not involved in his death. We had no other viable suspects, but your discovery of evidence of a mistress with her name and address is marvelous!"

All four sets of eyes and ears swiveled just then to Inspector Brackenreid's office as the telephone in there rang. He spoke for a long minute then hung up the handset and put this two thumbs up. "Got her!' He shouted over. "Miss Anoka was emptying her closets and had a ticket to Windsor trying to flee the country." He came out to congratulate his men.

"Shall we tell Mrs. Walters the good news?" Henry asked.

Julia shook her head. "I'd wait on that if I were you. It is not exactly good news that your husband had a mistress who shot him to death."

# # #

William's elation at solving the case and pleasure at how well Henry and George had done was tempered by Julia's less- than- enthusiastic reaction. He acknowledged that actually prosecuting Miss Anoka for the murder would have been hard because there was no physical evidence, except the woman had kept the pistol rather than disposing of it, but he did not think that was on Julia's mind. She had promised to discuss her disquiet with him so he waited patiently all the rest of the work day, then the carriage ride home, through dinner and a fine dessert where the Walters investigation and all its consequences was a taboo subject. Finally he decided to broach the topic himself.

He put another small splash of sherry in her glass. "Julia, I did notice you reacted when Joseph come into the room today. You promised you'd explain what disturbed you about him." He picked up her hand and kissed it, reminding her she'd said she'd talk to him later when the case was solved.

Julia's finger tightened on his. Oh, she so did not want to disclose what she had been thinking and feeling. _Fool!_ she railed at herself— _Every time you withhold it causes more grief._ But still the words, stubbornly, would not come. So she decided to tell him that.

"I accuse you of failing to communicate or of holding back, but you know I am just as bad, William. Sometimes I am my own worst enemy." Verbalizing the insight floored her, because it was not just a turn of phrase—it was true. She downed the sherry. "I think we need to discuss this in bed." She rose and took his hand, bringing them both to the bedroom to undress.

William watched her finish disrobing after he helped her with the corset. He never preferred having serious relationship discussions in bed because, although he would not admit it, he was a little superstitious about the sanctity of the 'marriage bed.' Oh, murder and mayhem were permitted subjects, but he was uneasy about sullying their haven with tension or arguments. She emerged from the bathroom to allow him to wash and brush his own teeth. When he was done she was already in bed and it did not look like she had a nightgown on, so he shed his own robe and crawled in next to her.

"Julia, if you don't want to talk, I guess it can wait until tomorrow," he offered and gave her a loving kiss, glad to have her skin against his. He tried to keep his mind away from romance and his body from reacting with desire under her influence - and it was not easy.

Julia spent the time whilst he was in the bathroom organizing her thoughts. She believed if she did not do this right away she would lose heart and stay dumb. "William, I need you to listen and not interrupt, please." She looked him directly in his eyes and he nodded. She snuggled down on his shoulder and started speaking.

"William. I found myself getting angry and jealous when I learned that Joseph Walters married Clarice and then learned they had a child. I was angry that he was probably romancing Clarice at the same time he was romancing me, and that because of my stupidity in getting pregnant and his faithlessness, I had an abortion that rendered me sterile. I know it is irrational and I refuse to go back and regret what cannot be changed, but those were my automatic thoughts and feelings. Seeing Joseph again got me thinking about the child he and I had conceived together, and when I saw young Joseph today it made me realize he could have been my son." Tears escaped her eyes and pooled on his skin. William was so quiet, she wondered what was going on for him. With her head pressed on his chest, she heard his heart race.

"Julia…indeed. When I actually saw him today, sitting there, for just a moment I had an inkling that would have been what _our_ son looked like." William spoke the words slowly as if each one came from a long distance away. That got Julia outright sobbing. He held her, repeating over and over he was so sorry for saying that, but she kept shaking her head.

"No, William. No you are right—that was what was so hard today. In truth that is what I thought as well, but I did not want to believe." She held him fiercely until her tears subsided and her voice would not crack. "I am back to being so angry with that man! He never changed. Faithless and arrogant, leaving a swath of destruction in his wake."

"Yes, he has," William acknowledged. "More might surface when this all comes out in the trial and the press."

"Three deaths, William: my abortion, Joseph and now Miss Anoka, if she hangs, all tragic."

"If she is convicted she won't hang for a while…I did not get a chance to tell you, but she is pregnant. She believed she could persuade Dr. Walters into leaving his wife and marrying her. Instead, she says he sent her to an abortionist, telling her he was a colleague who was merely going to give her a pregnancy check-up. She was very upset, obviously, so to quiet her, likely string her along some more, he booked her on the train and at the Lafayette Hotel in Niagara Falls without telling her he was bring in his wife and family along for the same trip. He enraged her when he did not keep a dinner engagement with her in Toronto and instead visited that brothel. She is claiming she acted in passion, but she brought the pistol with her, so…" He felt her stir beside him.

"William... Same man, three women, three different solutions. I chose to end my relationship with him and my pregnancy once I found out what kind of man he was, cutting all possible ties with him. Clarice Down chose to marry him and stay married, even though she knew quite well what he was about, sticking it out for her son most likely as well as for her family and Society's approval. Miss Anoka tried to get him to stay with her, even though she knew his faithless behaviors, thinking to change him perhaps, and then killed him when he would not do so."

Julia was starting to feel a little less bitter by saying this all out loud. _Just like I tell my patients,_ she suppressed a giggle.

They held each other for comfort, the feeling of tension between them escaping with each exhale. The kissing started soon after.

"You know William, it is a good thing that I have no desire to change you, because killing you if you refused would be such as waste of an extraordinarily handsome physique, although I do know a poison or two that might do the trick," she teased. "Actually I know at least, hmmm let's see, thirty four or thirty five ways to kill a man." She unfolded her body along his and squirmed enticingly.

William's strong arms pulled her on top of him so she could wiggle more effectively where he wanted her to. "And I know exactly how to dispose of a body in a manner and location, or is it locations? Where it would never be found."

"I love it when you talk forensics to me, detective." Julia was smiling now, feeling connected and safe in his arms, and no longer too emotionally wrung out for romance.

William's lips quirked in that self-deprecating way he knew she liked. "Do you now? I have occasionally liked your turn at playing 'doctor' with me. What sort of scandalous behavior is on your mind tonight?" He caught her mouth with his for a deep kiss.

Julia considered her options for romance and came to a decision. "Nothing scandalous, William. Just make love to me as if I am your wife…"

He was glad to oblige.

 **-END-**

 **Dear Readers: We hope you enjoyed this tale, exploring a little back-story for Julia and her pregnancy back in the day. We had great fun doing this—the story seemed to write itself even when we had to change gears because you (clever readers) were cleverer than we were. We are hungry for feedback, story suggestions or just to say 'Hi!'**

 **Watch this space, we are likely to do this again on another story as soon as inspiration strikes.**


End file.
